


Forgiveness

by EmeraldSeaBug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But with a different summary, Canonical Character Death, Chara acting as the narrator for the game, Chara is trying so hard to make the reader feel bad, Genocide Run, I don't want you to regret it that badly in the end, I edited this alot, If you feel bad about doing a genocide run then this will only make you feel worse, It's alot better looking than the fanfiction.net one now, It's just a game no worries, Mentions of Murder, Murder, Narrator Chara, Unhappy Ending, You could say that - Freeform, You know about killing the entire monster race, also posted on fanfiction.net, guilt tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSeaBug/pseuds/EmeraldSeaBug
Summary: You think there's no consequences to your actions. You think you're invincible.Just what made you come to that conclusion?...Just what are you looking for?A one shot exploring Narrator!Chara's thoughts about your confusing tendencies towards senseless violence, and then some





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things aren't always what they seem, right?  
> For a better perspective on this, look up Judgement Boy's The Truth About Chara video, the video that inspired the creation of this fic.  
> Darn, y'know I don't know if the paragraphs spaced correctly. If they didn't this is gonna look super dumb.

I watched you do it.  
I have been there since the beginning, watching your every move, judging your every action. I have watched you, a human, descend down into my world and destroy it, bit by bit, monster by monster.  
I watched you hide your thrill. Your happiness at every bit of the sorrow you’ve inflicted. You enjoyed it. You enjoyed it, but you pretended not to. You hid the spark in your eye with fake frowns and blank expressions. You did not want to seem as though you had a choice, a choice to turn back, to stop inflicting pain on the ones you used to call friends. The ones you continue to call friends, even after all you’ve done to them. You did not want to accept the fact that you had all the power to right your wrongs. With every monster you had slain, your own monsters increased. The monsters, the demons in your own head which had gained more and more power as you demolished your way through what so many would so reluctantly call a home.  
You’re looking at me with spite.  
I can see it in your gaze; you blame me for what has happened. I see it in your eyes. Those eyes, they call me a demon. The very name I have forced upon myself. You look at me with those eyes, pinning all of the unreasonable violence on me, beckoning me to accept the fate of all monsters as one I have caused. Those eyes, they call me a monster. They say I’m demon, your demon. I suppose I can be called a demon; I can, after all, no longer call myself a human.  
Tell me, human. When you first laid eyes on the Underground, when you first landed in my flowers, what did you think? I had woken up from my slumber and seen your face, and it was a face full of excitement, yet void of emotion.  
I was confused.  
The very last thing I had remembered, was failing to save my brother. I was unable to protect him, as he would not fight. He refused to fight. And as a result, he had died.  
I had failed to protect the monsters.  
I had failed to save my brother.  
I had failed to complete our plan.  
I felt like the scum of the Underground. Because of me, everything had fallen to ruin, and I had not freed the monsters.  
I would have stayed there, lost and confused, had you not started to show me the way. I do not believe you were aware of my presence, or if you were, you did not acknowledge me. But I did not mind. I watched you. I noted your kindness and compassion. I thought to myself that maybe there was some hope in the human race after all. I watched you spare monsters when you had all of the power to do anything else. I was thankful. And to repay you for your kindness, I helped you.  
As you ventured through the ruins, I translated the speech of monsters, I pointed things out, and I narrated battles. I answered questions you hadn’t even asked, and I made sure you knew all I could tell you. I watched you spare my mother with gratefulness and sadness. By that point, I had realized I was invisible.  
I had realized I was dead.  
I continued to walk alongside you in your journey through the Underground. I narrated your actions, made jokes, gave helpful tips, and kept you determined with the words my father had once said to me on my deathbed.  
I kept you alive and happy, and I watched as you kept everyone else alive and happy.  
And I didn’t notice, at first, how all of your actions seemed a bit forced, like you knew you had to do this, instead of knowing you wanted to.  
When you spared some of my people, you seemed to linger over the spare option for longer than you had to.  
When you defeated the empty husk of my brother, the monster it pained me the most to look at, you seemed to know what you had to do. You looked at the spare button, you held your hand in front of it, and…  
You hesitated. I had looked at you, and you seemed annoyed. You wanted to convince yourself that this is what you had to do. You looked at Flowey with a bit of anger and you pressed spare, and you continued to press it, until he was gone. You felt proud of yourself, for you knew you had done the right thing.  
And then, once you were done, you were given a chance for even better results. You seemed excited, like this was what you were going for since the beginning. You did everything you hadn’t done before, including befriending the Underground’s best warrior, Undyne, and fixing her up with Alphys, the new Royal Scientist. You even visited… The lab.  
I never really liked that place. It held lost chances and lost memories.  
Finally, you arrived to the moment you had been waiting for. Everyone was together, and Flowey showed up.  
You didn’t seem surprised.  
Flowey… Asriel attacked. You beat him- no, you saved him. You saved him and everyone else, and I felt indebted to you.  
You got to meet Asriel for who he really was, a friend, a brother. You comforted him, and he saved everyone.  
He did it.  
He broke the barrier and saved all monsters, something I had failed to do. You helped him when I could not.  
You saved everyone, and they were all so happy. Even if I couldn’t go with them, I was so happy for him.  
But you…  
You didn’t seem happy.  
So you reset. You reset everything, and we were back to your beginning.  
I was so confused. Everyone was free, so why were you doing this? I looked at you, and you seemed a bit remorseful, but just as excited and curious as you were the first time around, but maybe even a bit more. I was forced to watch as you began to take the worst options, as you began turning the monsters of the ruins to dust.  
I was confused, and I was scared, but I knew you must’ve had a reason. Was there something we had missed? You seemed so sure… like you knew what would happen at the end. Like you wanted to fill something that had previously been empty.  
And… with every monster you turned to dust, I felt bit more… Whole. I felt more powerful, more alive. I looked at your blank and… determined expression, and I felt more sure of what you were doing. I was sure that the outcome you were looking for was worth all of this, and with this growing feeling of power, how could I be anything but determined to help?  
I helped you, even as I was horrified and shocked at the deaths of my mother, my hero, my father… even as I relived the past in all of the memorabilia my parents had around, even as I watched as the smaller skeleton’s brother was killed even after all of his belief in your good heart. Even after I realized that you hadn’t killed Alphys, but she was still dead. I watched it all, and I felt my doubts lessen as my power grew stronger.  
Flowey, the most painful monster, had more and more doubts as you went on. He seemed to believe you were me. Or maybe he knew I was there… but he thought I was doing all of the killing…  
Well, it wasn’t entirely untrue. As you went through the Underground, I had gained more power, and more influence over your actions. All I did was help you accomplish your goal, our goal. I wanted to repay you, so I helped.  
But Flowey, he thought you were me. He thought that I was making you kill all of these people.  
He couldn’t have been more wrong.  
You went through my old house, my room. The house was filled with golden flowers.  
At least they weren’t buttercups. I knew he wouldn’t have kept many around.  
Well, you had made it to the judgement hall.  
That skeleton was there, and… he seemed to know more than I had thought. He was very strong, and you died many, many times to him. But I helped you, and you got farther and farther. He cheated, and I thought that was rather unfair. You tried to catch him offguard, and you failed. He woke up.  
So I helped. I guided your hand to hit him again. We cheated back. Somehow, he didn’t seem very surprised. He left the room, mortally wounded.  
I wonder, he had slept quite alot. How long was his HP able to last? Maybe he had made it to Grillbys after all.  
We continued on. I held my belief that by getting rid of everything, my family, my friends, everything, we could achieve what we’ve been looking for, together.  
We killed my father, and we were met by Flowey. He was obviously lying in a feeble attempt to stay alive. He begged, crying…  
Sounding so much like Asriel. My brother was always such a crybaby… I could never stay mad at him.  
He looked so much like my brother in that moment.  
...  
I hesitated. I had gained so much control at this point, all I needed was Flowey to... I wanted to convince myself that this is what I had to do. I looked at Flowey with a bit of regret and… you gave me the push I needed. I pressed fight, and I continued to press it, until he was gone. I felt proud of myself, for I knew I had done the right thing. We were in it together.  
I felt power course through me and I smiled. I felt myself finally become… whole. I used my power to take you into my own being, and the surroundings were drained of all color.  
You looked at me. I knew you could finally see me. You seemed awed, and yet… I sensed anger. There was anger in your eyes, hatred. I did not understand what that meant, at the time.  
I introduced myself, and I thanked you for your actions. I thanked you for showing me the way to power, for making me understand what we had to do in order to accomplish what we had to accomplish. I thought I had it all figured out. I thought you wanted to get rid of everything with me. We could erase the world, all of the humans and the evil they inflicted on the monsters and I, all the wrongdoings done by the despicable race. Only by killing all of the monsters could we accomplish this, even if the monsters had lived on the surface, they would have never been accepted by the humans. You had helped me see that.  
I told you all of this, and I asked you to join me, to be my partner in erasing everything for good.  
And you said no.  
I was shocked, shocked and confused. I felt betrayed. You had done all of that, convinced me of what had to be done, killed everyone, only to not erase everything with me? What did you want? Why did you do all of that, only to chicken out at the last moment?  
I was angry. Blindly angry. I was going to erase all of the damage done, whether you liked it or not. Someone had to be punished for what had happened, and the only guilty one in the room was you.  
I pulled the scariest expression I had, an even more demented one than anything I could have shown my brother. You were scared, though your expression said you were expecting this. Your nearly blank, blaming expression. It said, though you stood in the remains of a world purged of its residents by your own hand, that you pinned this on me, that it was my fault.  
I erased the world. Everything was gone. You were quiet, there was nothing but the sound of winds rushing… it reminded me of Undyne. But other than that, there was nothing.  
It was more anticlimactic than I had expected.  
Then, you reset. I was so upset, I was still so confused. I was angry.  
Even after all of that, you still had the power to do it all over again? True resets… they were above me. It was frustrating.  
I watched… as you killed everyone again. You seemed to want to see me again. But… why? Were you really that curious? I was right next to you, helping you, despite everything. All of my power was gone, and I wanted it back. I was disgusted with you… I am disgusted with you.  
I watched you kill everyone again, quicker this time. You barely let anyone finish talking before you killed them.  
I thought through all of this. I realized that nothing of this, nobody’s lives, hopes, dreams… none of it mattered to you.  
It was all a game to you. It was a game, and I was the villain. You. You were the one to pick up the knife, but you were convinced you had to. You looked at me with blame, because it was easier to blame me rather than to accept your own role.  
You made me kill my brother again. I used the power to meet you again, as you expected. I didn’t have much to say to you. I wondered why you were doing all of this, why you thought you had to do all of this. I remembered your first run, and I suggested it to you. You didn’t look like you considered it much. You don’t appear to want to do the same thing twice. But you remember all of this, right? You were there for it.  
Why you are still listening is something I still don’t understand. Why are you here? There’s nothing. I erased it all. Everything is empty. You’re only still aware because of my power and your own lingering determination. You can do a true reset any time you wish, so why do you remain? What are you looking for?  
...  
You don’t answer.  
So, Frisk answers for you.  
“I’m looking for something that… I don’t think I’m ever going to find.”  
… I see.  
But what about you? Are you going to learn anything? Are you going to stop? Are you going to leave us alone, or will you reset?  
It’s up to you. It always is. You have more power than me, you have more power than everyone. You could get rid of our entire world for good, which I am evidentally not able to do. But no matter what you do, I will always be here. No matter what you do, I will never leave.  
You think you have no consequences to your actions?  
I am the consequence.  
You cannot get rid of me, just try.  
Reset, and I will stay.  
Or, erase this world, and erase this game you have been playing.  
Those are your options.  
So, what do you choose? The choice is always your's to make.  
…  
You reset.

...I… don’t understand why you do this.  
I can’t understand.  
I just can’t understand…

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I decided to post this as a first fic to, let's say, test the waters of Ao3's posting system. Don't expect many great Undertale fics from me, I wrote this months ago in a fit of intense inspiration. At some point I may end up posting a follow up to this fic, one exploring Chara's thoughts in a soley PACIFIST playthrough. With a HAPPY ending. I'll see if you like this one. Just a reminder, I'm not trying to shame those who have done GENOCIDE playthroughs of the game. It's just a videogame, I've grown past judging people for it. I just really like Chara, my friends. And with that, I bid you a fond farewell. Happy new year!


End file.
